The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hemerocallis plant of hybrid origin, botanically known as Hemerocallis ‘SPd 06-12’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘SPd 06-12’.
The new cultivar was developed through an on-going breeding program conducted by the Inventor in McIntosh, Fla. The objectives of the breeding program are to develop new cultivars of tetraploid Hemerocallis that exhibit early and continuous flowering on recurrent, branched scapes with high bud counts and flowers that fully open during cool conditions, have bright flower color, heavy petal substance, and clean shedding of the old flowers to allow new buds to fully develop. Further objectives of the breeding program include developing plants that exhibit a high multiplication rate, short blooms stalks, foliage that is grass-like and compact, cold and heat hardiness and resistance to daylily rust.
The Inventor made crosses in summer of 2005 between select unnamed proprietary plants in his breeding line and pooled all the resulting seed from his crosses and evaluated the resulting seedlings based on the objectives of the breeding program. ‘SPd 06-12’ was selected as a single unique plant from the resulting seedlings in summer of 2006. The specific parents are unknown.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in McIntosh, Fla. in 2006 by the Inventor. Propagation by division and tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.